This ugly, yet beautiful world
by Bloodofasaiyan
Summary: In short, this story is about the building relationship between our favorite demi-saiyan Gohan and the daughter of the worlds 'savior' Videl Satan. It begins shortly after the incident with Buu and goes on through out the years. It has a ton of action, comedy, as well as awkward romance between the two! So, enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (dreams and that fighting feeling )

Everything was covered in a frosty layer of snow; there was no wind and no sound other than her breathing. Her crystal blue eyes were fixated on the darkness of which she thought was a forest, she couldn't see any trees but what else could it be? She was alone but felt the presence of someone's eyes on her. She began to walk cautiously towards the end of her snowy surroundings, where the darkness met the white. The feeling of being watched had gotten stronger the more she moved, "Please come out. I won't hurt you… whoever or whatever you are. "She called out but backtracking her thoughts, 'unless you try and hurt me first. ' As she finished her recoiling thoughts she heard a familiar voice, "But will I hurt you?" Her breath caught, squinting her eyes as she started to make out the forming figure in front of her. Once she got closer to the tall figure, she smiled gleefully. "Gohan!" She sighed and filled in the distance between them. Giggling a little bit out of relief meeting her friend a few feet short of actual contact. Looking up into his eyes her face began to fault. His face was set into an uncomfortable gaze, staring into the darkness that was now surrounding them. There was no more crisp snow around them anymore, no light. "Gohan? Are you ok…?" Her face now downcast knowing something was wrong with her friend. She was beginning to miss the cold air of the snowy forest, the darkness seemed to have heat to it... a little too much of it for her taste. She motioned her arm across her brow wiping sweat from her forehead, still waiting for her friend to answer. As she lifted her hand to touch his arm he began to disappear into the darkness. Frantic she began to call for him. "Gohan! Gohan! Please, don't leave me here! "And as he left, she began to feel as though she were on fire.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she stood from her chair, knocking it violently to the ground. Her face was dripping in sweat and her eyes danced with obvious concern. "Yes..?" Gohan stared up at her from his own desk. He wasn't the only one staring though; the entire class was giving her a confused look as well. She blinked several times before she realized where she was. "Uh..." was all she could mutter before the teacher cut in. "Miss Satan, thank you for joining the class again. If you must sleep please keep it at your house and on your own time! "The teacher slammed the book he was holding on the desk as the bell rang. " Class dismissed. "

Gohan stood up from his chair, keeping the look of confusion and concern on his features. "Are you alright?" Just then they heard a deep throated chuckle. "Looks like she was dreaming of superheroes, she must have had a nightmare." A jealous and bitter voice came from the blond man sitting on the other side of Gohan. "Sharpner shut it! It's ok Videl it was just a dream. "Soothed another blond, this one was female who had very girly features and a high pitched voice to match. She shook her head, her short hair waving side to side. "You're just jealous that she didn't call your name. " She giggled and Sharpner fumed grabbing his books and carelessly 'placing' them into his book bag. "Right Erasa, she didn't exactly sound happy saying his name. I'm not jealous over that." He emphasized the last few words, and with that, he walked down the steps and into the hall. Gohan became a light shade of red as he tried to ignore the conversation going on beside him. Videl finally became fully aware of where she was and sat down trying to gather her thoughts as well as her things, "I'm fine Gohan, like Erasa said it was just a dream." She replied with a little poison to her tone. Gohan gave her another look then began gathering up his things as well and they headed to lunch.

Gohan began scarfing down bowls of rice and several bento boxes worth of chicken and veggies that his mother made for lunch. She knew him well, knowing that in order to feed both of her sons and her husband; she would have to cook enough for an army every meal. She didn't mind, she loved her family with everything she had and she knew that they needed their strength just in case some monster/alien/android decided to try and blow up the Earth... again. It had been over a year since Buu tried to destroy the world, everyone had been wished back to life by the dragon balls and only a select few were allowed to remember the whole ordeal. The Z fighters and their families of course and Gohan felt it would be easier on him if Videl remembered as well. It saved him from a lot of confrontation about anything 'weird' he would do around her. Their friendship had grown over the year, Videl started to learn more and more about her saiyan friend and the rest of the group. She had even gotten to know his family quite well; Chichi of course fell in love with her and at the idea of her becoming the future bride of her first son. Goku and Goten too loved her and treated her like a part of the family. Gohan would always stress the word friend around his mother and that just because she was a girl doesn't mean she is his girlfriend. Vegeta was the worst, calling Videl his mate and no matter how many times Gohan would stress the word friend, it was like trying to dig through a frozen ground with your eyelashes, it was useless.

As Gohan finished inhaling the last bowl his mother had prepared he glanced over the downdraught girl beside him who had barely eaten a bite. He fought the temptation to ask if she was going to finish that and replaced the words with something that wouldn't make him sound like he only cared about food. "Do you want to talk about it?" Videl looked up from her own bento box, meeting his eyes for only a split second then quickly adverting her gaze to an airplane flying into a passing cloud. "It was just a dream Gohan, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. "She suggested trying to find a simple reason for her acting strangely. Gohan didn't buy it. He was about to protest, his mouth trying to form the first word but was cut short with a mouth full of rice. Videl smiled in victory and she giggled a little bit as he seemed pretty happy with her little present. "Gohan I promise, I'm fine" She insisted, this time sounding more reassuring. He finished chewing the rice and smiled slightly at his friend, "I just want to make sure. I mean you /were/ calling my name after all.. "He looked up trying to avoid the glare being shot his way. The plane had now made it out of the other side of the cloud, leaving a trail of smoke behind. What was so interesting about the plane? He thought to himself trying to avoid the girl. She sighed. "You left me. Well… it was more like you vanished into darkness." She looked down absently playing with her food. That was bothering him a little more than it should but he focused on his friend instead. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He smiled as she looked up at him. She couldn't help but to mimic his smile, noticing a grain of rice on the side of his cheek. She raised her hand up and brushed her thumb across his cheek, scooping the piece of rice into her own mouth. "You better." She winked and stood up, brushing the crumbs of food onto the ground. Gohan turned a noticeable shade of red and laughed nervously, doing the same as she had done. He stretched as he stood; it had been so peaceful in the past year that he took every advantage of being as 'normal' as possible. Sitting on the roof and enjoying lunch with one of his friends was a nice privilege he had, hell; he even started doing normal teenage things. Like going to the movies with groups of friends for instance, or staying out late and looking up at the stars.

Videl sighed as the sun shown down upon her. She loved the peace Gohan and his friends had created. Sure she had liked it when she thought her dad had saved the world, but she always had that doubt in her that he was keeping secrets. When she found out her own friend was the young boy who actually defeated cell she felt like her life had finally began to make sense. Sort of. The whole saiyan thing was still a bit confusing to her. She knew that Gohan, his dad, brother, Vegeta and Trunks were the only ones left of this alien race. A race of people who had the power to destroy planets with the flick of a wrist if they wanted too. An amazing, odd, and interesting group of people she thought to herself. "It's such a nice day, though it sucks that we still have 3 classes before school lets out." Gohan mumbled a complaint as he walked towards the door into the school. They grew fond of eating their lunch on the roof, it gave them more privacy and if needed, an easier chance to escape. "Well… we don't HAVE to go to the 3 classes." Videl hinted too him. Gohan laughed slightly, "I kind of regret teaching you how to fly, any chance you get you try and leave school." He smiled seeing the first sign of happiness in his friend all day. "Oh come on, don't be such a teacher's pet. I don't think anyone will complain about the 'daughter of the guy who defeated cell' skipping out on a couple of classes." She laughed, mocking the idea of her dad defeating cell. Gohan smirked as he began to leave the ground, hovering in place for a moment. "Alright, but if your dad finds out that you're hanging out with a 'scrawny weakly' he'll die of anger." Videl followed Gohan's motion only becoming a little higher off the ground than he, "Well then, we'll just have to make sure daddy doesn't find out." And with that she flew into the direction of Capsule corp, Gohan flying right next to her.

Bulma always allowed Gohan and Videl escape from school whenever they wanted too. She understood that they were different from the other students and if they ever wanted a break from school or just life in general, they could come over. The only set back was Vegeta, who was always there. As the duo landed on the front porch the door flew open and before Videl could react she was on the ground. Gohan glared down and picked Trunks up off of Videl and dropped him down next to her, helping Videl up more gingerly. "Trunks you have to be more careful!" Gohan snapped and Trunks winced at the harshness of Gohan's voice. "I'm reaaalllyyy sorry Videl," he apologized honestly, "But dad is trying to get me to train with him!" He started to stand up and attempted to run off but was caught by Gohan who wasn't done scolding him. Trunks whined in protest. "So? You always train with him." Gohan set him down but kept a hand on him. "Yea but he's really mad at something. I don't want to die again Gohan, help." He pleaded and Gohan sighed. Videl brushed off the dirt from her shorts, about to say she was alright and that it was a little extreme to say his own father would kill him, but her words were interrupted by Vegeta. "Well if it isn't the Brat and his mate." Gohan glared at the prince who was wearing nothing more than spandex shorts. "Well if it isn't Mr. Happy himself. What, did your wife hurt your feelings and now you need to play with a child to feel better?" Videl smirked unafraid of the man in front of her. Vegeta's smirk turned into a glare, his eyebrow twitching in frustration. "Watch it brat, I'm not in the mood to deal with your pathetic attempts to act tough." He walked past the girl and grabbed his son by the shirt just as Gohan had done moments before. "A warrior doesn't run from a fight no matter how outmatched he might be." Vegeta glared down at his son who was now shooting pleading glances at Gohan. "If only you follow that logic, you wouldn't be such a hypocrite." Gohan glared, still angry about the mate reference. The shorter man dropped his son who proceeded to run into the kitchen. Videl guessed he was going to find Bulma, she was the only person who could make Vegeta do what she wants and Trunks used that to his advantage at times like this. "You're one to talk; I remember several times where I had to save your pathetic life because you were too weak to do it yourself." Vegeta shot back walking up to Gohan, looking him straight in the eyes. "And I remember times that both my dad and I had to save the 'prince of all saiyans' on several accounts. I would ask if you remember, but you were probably hit too many times to be able to remember correctly." Gohan smirked, glaring down at the man who was only inches from him. Vegeta fumed, his Ki rising significantly and Gohan did the same, unafraid of the prince. Vegeta had pushed Gohan one too many times with the comments he made about himself and Videl, it was time to put his foot down. Videl slowly started to back away from the two fighters, knowing how saiyans get when they're angry. She recalls the destruction left the last time Vegeta and Goku went at it. Chichi had banned Vegeta from coming over without Bulma and Gohan and to threaten the news cast in order to keep what transpired off the 6'o clock news. But she had never seen Gohan actually get this upset before outside of battle. Vegeta on the other hand was usually the main one she could remember starting fights between himself and Goku. Videl's thoughts were put on hold as Vegeta went to punch Gohan in the face, Gohan, who easily blocked Vegeta's punch, went in for his own punch towards Vegeta's stomach. That punch made contact. Videl closed her eyes as the noise from the punch could be heard from what she thought could be miles. She was afraid to look. Vegeta then let out a yell, gold bursting around him turning his hair yellow and his eyes a greenish color. Videl opened her eyes just in time to see Vegeta kick Gohan hard enough that even when he blocked it made him fly back into a tree. "Gohan!" She shrieked as she ran towards him. "Videl stop!" she heard another familiar voice. She turned to see a blue haired woman standing in the doorway with the terrified Trunks clinging to her legs. "Don't get in the middle of them; I don't think Gohan would forgive me if I let you do something careless like try and help. He can take care of himself." She then eyed her husband who still looked furious. The look she gave him made even Videl quiver. Another yell was heard as Gohan emerged from the fallen tree, he too was now glowing.

The two fighters met in the middle, exchanging blows and releasing energy blasts at the other. After what felt like hours, the two were out of breath laying on their backs, and back to a normal color. "How dare you talk... "Vegeta gasped to finish the sentence. "To your superior that way." He eventually finished still sounding winded. "I told you..." Another gasp was heard "Videl is my friend, not my mate." Gohan sighed as his breath and reasoning came back to him. Videl figured they were both too tired to do anymore damage to each other or their surroundings and ran over to the two fighters. "Gohan are you ok?" She leaned down next to him, quivering. Gohan looked up at the shaking girl beside him and smiled a little. "Yea I'm fine. Are you ok?" The sat up around the same time as Vegeta did. Videl nodded still violently shaking. "I'm fine. Just shocked." She closed her eyes as she tried to regain control of her body. Why was she shaking? Gohan's face turned pale as he realized she was scared, he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I let him get the better of me. I didn't mean to scare you… "He looked down ashamed of himself. Scared? She thought to herself. "You didn't…" she mumbled as Bulma prepared her angry lecture. "Vegeta, what in the HELL were you thinking?!" She fumed. Trunks was no longer in sight, probably taking refuge in his room. Smart Kid. "I didn't start it. The brat decided to grow some balls and attempt to talk down to me in my own house!" He glared to Bulma, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Damn it. "I heard what he said; you deserve what he did to you! And just look at this house! We're going to have to pay the gardener so much money to fix this up Vegeta! You BOTH know the rules, no fighting in the house!" Vegeta smirked at that moment, "We weren't in the house." Bulma then glared at him and the simple look made everyone shiver. Gohan looked down, even more ashamed then he had been. "Videl..." he tried to sooth her and that caught the arguing couple's attention. Videl blushed when she realized what everyone was staring at. She was crying. 'Why?' she thought to herself as she stood up, her legs almost giving out on her. Gohan ignored the pains he felt throughout his body and the blood that was staining his school uniform as he stood beside her. "Videl I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" He went to wipe the tears from her eyes and she flinched away. Gohan felt a stabbing in his heart as she did so. He quickly pulled his hand back and took a few steps from her, giving her some room. Bulma frowned and walked over to the girl who had just witnessed world war 5 (WW3 and 4 happened in the same week between Goku and Vegeta) and wrapped her arms around her. Gohan looked down at his torn clothes and all the anger he had felt before became a feeling he never felt before. His friend, a strong willed girl who has never shown fear to anybody, was now quivering and crying in front of him. And it was his fault. "Everyone is ok Videl, with this group these things happen. They need to do this to let out anger, for everyone's sake. "She only half joked. The older women wiped the tears that Gohan couldn't away from the beautiful girl's features and guided her into the house.

Gohan didn't watch as they walked away, keeping his sight averted downward. "I've never seen her like that before." Vegeta's voice was level, all anger gone. He brushed himself off and looked at the younger Saiyan before him. "She's seen Kakkorat and I fight but when she sees you fight in such a manner, she can't control her emotions." Gohan looked up only to see the door shutting behind the two women. "I didn't mean to scare her… I should have had more control of myself and my actions, especially around her." He muttered to himself but it was clearly audible to Vegeta. "As much as I hate to say, you have Saiyan blood in your weak body. Even you can't control it all of the time." His face was serious as he walked a little closer to him. "Give her some space and let the woman handle it for now." By woman he obviously meant Bulma and as much as Gohan hated to admit, Vegeta was right. Without another word, Gohan left his sergeant mothers home and headed for his own. Leaving his friend behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( A saiyans weakness )

"Would you like some tea, dear?" Bulma's friendly but concerned voice rang through the kitchen. Videl, who was seated at the large dining table softly nodded, "That sounds nice." She deadpanned. She meant well and honestly tea sounded great, but she still hadn't controlled herself enough to really speak. The blue haired woman sat down across from the proud Satan girl and handed her a cup of hot chai tea. "I promise you, Gohan is completely fine." She smiled slightly in hopes of getting the young girl to talk. She took a sip of tea as she blew away a little bit of the steam. Videl's eyes finally looked upwards towards the older women. "No, I know he's ok." She spouted, sounding like she needed to convince herself of the words she spoke. "It's just…" Videl muttered as she looked back down at the table, picking up her mug and taking a big gulp, not even noticing the heat. That is, until it made its way down her throat. She jolted up, running towards the faucet and drinking the cool water straight from the source. Vegeta, who had just walked into the kitchen, scoffed at the sight. "You know, she did cook with heat." He walked towards the refrigerator and took a big swig of milk straight from the carton. Bulma, whose eyes were on Videl at first, were now directly aimed at the prince. "Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you, use a damn cup!" She walked over to the man and gave him the death glare. Vegeta quivered on the inside, knowing that she would threaten to take away his bed privileges and maybe even the gravitation room after what just occurred in his front lawn. But his body remained stagnant and his eyes reflected the gaze being given to him. "You complain over everything woman, I'm not going to listen to all of it!" That did it. "Vegeta, if you don't listen or behave, I'm taking away…" 'Here it comes' Vegeta mentally prepared himself for the threat. He had heard it so many times before that he actually practiced not being fazed. "Food." Vegeta's proud glare fell into a million pieces. 'What? Food?' He couldn't even mentally comprehend what had just happened. Bulma smirked in victory. 'Ha, let's see you ignore that!' she thought to herself. Videl, who had witnessed the 'saiyan tamer' herself, got in the last laugh. She loved seeing the prince squirm, even if it only happened once in a blue moon. (Which was never, due to piccolo destroying it!) Vegeta could only stare in shock until his brain finally started to comprehend the words, "You wouldn't." He tested, standing firm with a smirk. " ." Bulma kept the glare, not once phased by her husband. All that was heard for a minute was the ticking of the grandfather clock and Videl's silent laughter. Finally Vegeta growled and threw the milk back into the fridge. "Fine." He snapped, slamming the fridge door. He walked out mumbling something about human woman, frying pans, and food. Videl didn't even want to ask.

As Vegeta left the room, Bulma's attention went back to Videl, who was red from restraining laughter. Seeing the young girl turn such a color, Bulma started laughing with her. After a few moments, the two regained their composure. Videl wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry, I just can't believe 'that's' all it took for him to give in." She stifled another giggle. Bulma shook her head, "I learn from the best, Chichi has 3 hungry saiyans she needs to control. She use to threaten Goku with sleeping outside, but he welcomed it. So, since the threat didn't work, she turned to the next extreme. Food." Videl stared in shock. Goku was 'worse' than Vegeta. She couldn't even fathom what likely happened after 'that' threat. Bulma carried on, "Goku almost died of a heart attack! After the threat was made, he turned white and fainted" She started to laugh remembering her friend's story. Videl did the same while imagining Goku fainting over such a simple threat. "Needless to say, he didn't take it too well. Chichi figured that the threat was way too extreme, so she upgraded to using a frying pan." Bulma shook her head. "Brilliant, she took what Saiyans love and seeing the pan would distract them long enough to land in a hit or two." Videl's eyes bulged out. "Wouldn't that be the more extreme threat?" The elder woman shook her head, "Remember dear, they've been in fights that have almost destroyed the world. The strongest fighters in our galaxies, which 'have' landed hits on our Goku. He can take a frying pan to the head, but don't get me wrong, it does hurt. All three fear it." The mention of the other Son family members reminded Videl why she was in the Brief's kitchen in the first place and her mood took another turn. Bulma noticed Videl's mood change, she smiled a little. "You can tell me what's wrong dear, sometimes it helps getting a females advice." She noted and Videl sat down at the dining room table where she had started. 'Who else would I tell? My father is too engrossed in himself or Buu, Erasa wouldn't help either. Knowing her she would take what I'm feeling and turn it into some kind of romantic love story.' Videl shuttered at the thought. "Ok…" She took a breath, trying to come up with the right words to explain what she was feeling. "I had a dream today and it started with me in a snowy forest. I was in the middle of a small meadow and it was outlined in darkness. I felt like someone was watching me so I called for them to come out… I then heard Gohan's voice." Bulma's eyes never left the girls face. "I ran towards what I 'thought' was where his voice was coming from and as I got closer to him, the snow and cold disappeared. It seemed like something was wrong so I asked him what was going on and he just kept a gaze into the darkness. He then started to disappear and I tried to grab onto him so he wouldn't leave but I was too late. Where he was standing was now black and the air became unbearably hot." Videl's eyes remained downcast as her story finished. Bulma smiled a little bit, "You care for him a lot don't you?" The young girls face started to burn from embarrassment and she nodded, "Of course I care about him, he's my friend." she mentioned as she came to the end of her sentence, it was almost a whisper. Bulma noted the change of the young girls tone and she smiled even more. "Gohan is very strong; I doubt he'll disappear anytime soon." Bulma then looked up in thought, remembering the incident with Buu. "I guess he did leave once… but its simple to wish him back." She noted thoughtfully. Videl shook her head, "No, I don't think that's it. I know Gohan is really strong, he can probably even put the queen of happiness over there" She pointed into the direction Vegeta left and a low growl came from the hallway. "In his place." Videl smirked as the growling got deeper, Bulma could only laugh. "You may be right, sure today ended in a draw, but if they were to truly fight… I wonder who would win." The two women started thinking and both face faulted. All they could see was the destruction of the Earth. 'Let's not find out.' They both thought to themselves as they shuddered. "That brat would never be a match for me! He's below me in both power and rank!" Vegeta's voice rang through the large building, causing the girls to laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Teenagers)

Gohan landed in front of his mountain side home sometime after dark. His clothes were still tattered and bloodstained from his earlier battle with Vegeta. He sighed to himself. "Vegeta doesn't scare me; it's my mother that gets to me… how am I going to explain this without her getting angry?" Gohan took a deep breath, hoping that this wouldn't be his last, and put his hand on the door handle. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground staring up at the stars. He tried to get up and shake off whatever was attached to him, but he couldn't do either. Confused, he looked down only to see little Goten wrapped around his legs, clinging tightly as if he'd been gone for years. "Big brother, you're home!" Goten smiled gleefully. Gohan laughed and sat up, staring at his younger brother, "Goten, I come home every day; you don't need to act like I've been gone for so long." He then proceeded to pat his brother's spiky hair down a few times. Goten's face then became a scene of concern, "Yea, but you're never late for dinner! We were getting really worried…" Goten then noted the clothes Gohan was currently sporting, or lack thereof. "What happened to you?" He asked a bit confused. He knew he didn't hit Gohan THAT hard. Gohan stood up, setting his brother back on the ground. "Vegeta happened… and I don't know how I'm going to explain this to-"His sentence was broken off by a shriek. "Gohan! What happened to you!? You're clothes are ruined! Do you know how much those clothes cost, Gohan!?" Shit. "Uhh…" Was all the poor boy could say before he was cut off again. "You should be focusing on your studies, not getting into fights!" Gohan looked down, "Gee, I'm sorry mother… Vegeta just pushed me a little too far this time…" Gohan tightened his fists into balls at his sides. "Not only that, but because of his mouth and my loss of control, Videl was really upset…" His eyes never left the ground. "That doesn't sound right, Videl is very understanding when it comes to saiyans and fighting, she sees your father and Vegeta trying to kill each other all the time. "Chichi raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as Gohan's shoulders shrugged, "I know, I don't understand it either. I'm worried about her; I didn't mean to scare her." Gohan then took a few steps inside. "I'm sorry about my clothes. I'm going to see if I can at least wash out the blood." He muttered before walking into his room, shutting the door behind him and leaving both his brother and mother stunned. Goku then walked out of the kitchen, picking his teeth with an overused toothpick, "Hey, was that Gohan's voice I heard? Is he home?" Chichi nodded as she led her younger son inside. "He hasn't had a good day. He seems really down and out of it; I haven't seen him this way since…" She cut off the words, Goku understood the rest. The father of both half saiyan boys sighed, "I'll go see if I can talk to him." Chichi nodded. It wasn't often she gave her husband that pillage, giving the boys advice, but she didn't know how to help this time. 'If being a teenager wasn't hard enough… poor boy.' Chichi thought to herself as she rinsed the dishes from dinner.

Gohan took off his torn school uniform and threw on a gi that Piccolo gave him a while back. He sighed to himself as he saw that the clothes from today had no way of recovering, and he proceeded to throw the garments away. Just then a knock was heard on the door, "I said I'm sorry for the clothes mom" Gohan answered to the knocks. "It's me." Goku replied as he opened the door. Gohan looked a little confused, since when did his father try to have a talk? This can't be good. "Hey, dad." Gohan said halfheartedly as he finished putting a shirt on. "I heard you had a bad day, is it school?" Goku sounded a bit confused; he had no idea on what to say in this situation. "No, it's me." Gohan replied bitterly. Goku gave him a confused look, matching his voice. "What's wrong with you?" the young boy sighed, sitting on the bed, "I couldn't control myself today, Vegeta's mouth got the better of me and I snapped. We fought a little bit in front of Videl and for some reason she was…" He closed his eyes remembering the terrified look on his friends face. "She was crying. " Goku then raised an eyebrow, "She didn't get hurt did she?" He asked with more concern. "No, only Vegeta's pride was hurt in that fight." Gohan smirked, his temper from earlier still controlling his words. The elder Son laughed at the comment then walked over to a chair and sat down close to Gohan. "Then why do you think she was crying?" Gohan looked down and shook his head, "I guess I scared her." His face was hard to read at this point and Goku sighed with a little understanding. "We do tend to frighten people when we fight. It's not every day that a person just glows gold and blows up everything in their path. Well... a normal person." He placed a hand at the back of his head laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I wish I were a normal person, life would have been so much better if I wasn't a saiyan." And at that, Goku glared. "You've saved this planet more times than I can count Gohan, if you weren't who you are, the world wouldn't be here right now." Gohan caught the venom of his father's words and nodded. "I know." Gohan's eyes finally rose to his fathers, mirroring the concern in his eyes, "I don't know how I'm going to fix this. I hate that I've hurt her. Even if it wasn't physical." Goku then smiled at his son. "You care about her, don't you?" Gohan then turned a light red that was even visible in the slightly darkened room. "Of course I care for her! I mean she's my friend, the only one I've had my own age that can accept who I am." Goku then smiled even more, poking his son on the cheek, "I know son, and if she's what you've just described, she will be able to face you and tell you what's on her mind. Just give her some space and she'll come to you." Gohan then smiled, "Thanks dad." Goku then stood up, pushing the chair in, "I just want you happy and to be proud of who you are." He then thought for a moment, "So you and Vegeta, huh? Who won?" His curiosity getting the better of him. Gohan then shook his head, "A draw for now. Knowing Vegeta he'll want to spar with me sometime in the near future to 'break' it." Goku laughed, "Be sure to tell me when that is, I want to see that fight!" Gohan nodded as his father walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him as he left. "So, how is he?" Chichi didn't even bother turning around away from her dishes. "He'll be fine." Goku sat down at the table, waiting for desert. "He's growing up and I think the normal teenage life is starting to get to him." He laughed a little and Chichi smiled, humming to herself. Images of little grandchildren running through her head.

Meanwhile….

"Videl! Where have you been! It's after 9 at night and you have school in the morning! I bet you were with that scrawny kid again. I've told you, you can only date someone who is as strong as me maybe, and I do mean maybe!" Mr. Satan scolded his teenage daughter as she walked through the door of the mansion. "Daddy, he has a name and I wasn't with him. I was with Bulma." She closed her eyes out of frustration. "You mean the girl who owns Capsule corp?" Videl shook her head, "No, that's her mother. She works there with her family." Mr. Satan scowled at the thought, remembering Mrs. Brief's husband. "Don't think that changes anything, you're still grounded!" He smirked at the idea of being in control of a teenager. As the moments passed, he opened his eyes to see his daughter wasn't even in the room anymore, 'ugh, why do I bother…' the matriarch of the house hold sighed and went into the other room to watch more recordings of himself. 'Teenagers'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Apologies)

It was a peaceful Sunday morning; the sun was just rising over the land. It was warm, it was quite. Well, almost. "I refuse!" A thunderous voice was heard for miles, originating from Capsule corp. "Oh man up! You started the fight between those two! The least you can do is go apologize!" Bulma scolded the hot tempered saiyan before her. It had been a couple of days since the incident between Gohan and Vegeta; Videl had been over once more during the week. This time, without her friend. "Videl said Gohan won't even come to school, she can't even get ahold of him at the house." Continued the strong willed woman before him, Vegeta always wondered how she could stand up to him when no one else could. It drove him insane. "It isn't my fault that the brat can't control himself around his mate, maybe if he had better control of his emotions that incident wouldn't have happened." Bulma just gave him a look that played the word, 'seriously?' all over it. "If 'you' would have controlled the words that are coming out of 'your' mouth, maybe he wouldn't have gotten angry! Did you ever think about that?!" Vegeta glared, "I am a prince, I say whatever I want." And with that, Bulma placed both hands on her hips, walked over to the proud prince and got right up in his face. "I said you go and apologize. Right. Now." She stressed every word of that sentence as much as she could. Vegeta took a step back, trying to give an inch of distance between himself and his wife, "If I say I will, will you leave me alone?!" Bulma then smirked, "For now." A growl was heard from the man as he turned away from her, "Fine, I'll go apologize to the whelp." He was almost half way out of the door when Bulma caught him, "And Trunks will go with you. He wants to hang out with Goten anyways. That way I will hear it from him that you did in fact apologize." Another growl was heard, this time louder. Anyone other than Bulma would have been smart and backed away, but she wasn't afraid of him. Up the stairs, Trunks had been watching wisely from a distance at his parents arguing. Once his name was called, he knew he was in trouble. "Uh, I'm fine here mom. Maybe Goten can come over tomo-"His words were cut off by the glare of his mother. Vegeta didn't even turn to see the infuriating woman and his young son, "Hurry up!" And with that he took off to the Son's house hold, with Trunks trailing behind.

Unaware of what was happening at Capsule corp, or of anything for that matter, Gohan was sprawled across his bed. Sheets and blankets covering only a few parts of the teenager and a pillow was placed over his face. It was still early and it was the weekend. Gohan always took the opportunity to get in a little more sleep than normal; Goten wasn't even allowed to wake him up. That is, if he wanted to live. Chichi was in the kitchen preforming the grueling task of making breakfast for her hungry family, when her actions were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" She asked herself as she wiped her hands off on a towel and went to answer the door. As she opened the door, she was met with a pleasant sight, "Hi Videl! What are you doing here so early?" Not even waiting for the poor girl to answer the questions given to her, she all but pulled the girl inside. "I was hoping Gohan would be here, I figured if it was early enough I'd be able to catch him." Her eyes were wondering around the room looking for said boy. Chichi then smiled, "You're in luck, he is here. But he is asleep." She then pointed to the room of her sleeping son. Videl started walking towards the door, "Good." Without looking back as Chichi gave her a warning about waking him, she opened the door as loudly as possible and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Wake up! Son Gohan I can't believe you've been avoiding me!" Gohan didn't even know what hit him. He shot up, blankets and pillows falling on the floor, revealing the young man in boxer shorts and nothing more. "Vi- Videl?" He stared at her for a moment before his brain started working; he then turned a bright red and covered himself with as many blankets as possible as he scooted towards the head of the bed. "What are you doing here?!" He was shocked and didn't know how to react to the angry girl in front of him. Videl didn't take her eyes off of him, "I'm here because you've been avoiding me! You won't even come to school! Then when I come over, you're conveniently not here! So I figured I would catch you before you could run away again." She then walked over to his bed, Gohan began to sink into the mattress trying to get as much distance from the girl as possible, "I-I wasn't running. I've just been-"Videl cut him off, "Busy? Sick? I know for a fact those aren't true." She then leaned on the bed with both of her hands propping her up as she leaned in to close as much distance as possible from the confused and frightened saiyan, "Get dressed and get outside in 2 minutes and if you leave, I'll catch you. So don't try." She then didn't give him time to say or do anything as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Gohan stared at the door, blinking for a couple of times before he decided to follow her orders. He threw on a purple and blue gi and opened the door from his room into the living room. "Hey Gohan, Videl is here!" Goten sang happily as he ran up to his brother. "I know." He tried to give a small smile to Goten but it was impossible with the way he was just woken up. "I'll be back mom!" He then ran to the front door and before he knew what hit him, he was knocked to the ground staring up at an angry Vegeta and semi-afraid Trunks. 'Ugh this is not how I wanted to start my weekend.' Gohan thought to himself as he got back to his feet. "Hey Vegeta, hey Trunks. What are you doing here?" Vegeta's scowl deepened, "The woman wanted me to apologize for you being so weak." Gohan glared at Vegeta and Trunks looked thoughtful, "I thought she wanted you to apologize for making Gohan and Videl fight." Vegeta's trademark glare now fell onto his offspring, who looked frantic as he tried to find an excuse to leave. "Uh, Goten. Is he here?" He didn't even wait for a reply; the purple haired boy strolled past Gohan in search for his young friend. Gohan looked up at Vegeta, really not in the mood to deal with his sarcasm or his attitude this early in the morning. "I'm kind of busy Vege-"his words were again cut off by the familiar voice, "It's been over 2 minutes Gohan!" Videl rounded the corner of the small house to see what was keeping him from meeting his time limit. "Oh, I didn't know you were here. I should have smelled arrogance a mile away." Videl didn't smirk this time; her patience was wearing very thin. Vegeta growled and Gohan growled back in warning. "Not today Vegeta, just tell me what you want to say so I can get done what I need to do." He looked at the prince with no fear, waiting for his reason for being there. "I…apologize." Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "I should control what I say and do. I need more training on restraining that." Vegeta then looked down, setting his pride to the side for the moment. Both Videl and Gohan's jaws dropped at the words that fell onto their ears moments earlier. Gohan had seen him do this not even a handful of times in his life, but this was the first time Videl had seen him do such an act. Gohan was the first to recover, "You…you what?" He stuttered still fighting shock. "Are you deaf? I'm not saying it again!" Gohan's jaw finally tightened enough to form a small smile, "Thanks, I think?" he laughed slightly, not knowing how to react to Vegeta at the moment. Vegeta then growled and raised an eyebrow, "Don't expect it to change though, the only reason why I agreed to apologize was to get the women off of my back!" The prince then pushed past the half breed and saw Goku sitting down at the table, just about to eat his enormous breakfast. Without a word, Vegeta sat down across from Goku where Chichi usually sits. "Will you hurry up with my breakfast woman?!" Before he saw the beginnings of another war, Gohan slammed the door behind him and walked up to Videl. "We should probably go somewhere else to talk; I have a feeling it isn't going to be very quiet here." He laughed slightly and Videl nodded as they flew to an open field nearby.

"Sorry if I've been avoiding you. I just didn't want to make you even more upset by being around, you know?" Gohan wasn't even looking up at the young girl; instead his eyes were averted towards a small stream in front of them. "Why would I be upset with you?" Videl asked bluntly, unaware of where Gohan was going with this. "I thought you were mad at me for getting into a fight with Vegeta." His eyes shot up as he heard laughter coming from his flank. "No! To be honest, I enjoyed that. Seeing his royal pain in the ass getting put in his place made my day." Videl smiled down at the now very confused saiyan. "Then why were you crying, Videl?" Her laughter came to a sudden stop as her face now played a somber tone. "That dream I guess. Seeing you get hurt made me worry a little." Gohan stood up, looking down at the sad girl before him. "Videl, I've told you, I'm not going anywhere. Well, other than insane." He laughed, placing a very Gohan smile across his face. Videl smiled up at him, "I guess I'll believe you, for now. But if you do leave, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you never met me!" The young man put a hand on the girls shoulder and reassured her with the same smile, "That's a deal." Suddenly, before Videl realized it, Gohan was now 10 feet away from her. She had to blink several times before she realized that he was indeed that far from her. "Wha?" She then heard two familiar voices. "Aw, looks like we missed something good!" Trunks entered the field with a young Goten in tow. Goten proceeded to run up to Videl and the now distant Gohan, "Hiya Videl! Are you and my brother making out?" Gohan then placed a palm violently on his forehead, "I think you mean, 'making up' Goten." His face was so red that you would never have guessed his original color. Videl laughed at the young saiyan, patting his hair down, "Yes, we've made up." Goten then smiled ear to ear, "Good! Big brother was really sad when you were-"His sentence was cut off by Gohan's well-placed hand. "Clamp it Goten!" Videl just continued laughing, glad to have things back to normal. Well, as normal as normal could ever be with this group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Back to normal)

It was an early morning on this late spring day; the sun had fully risen from the horizon, light covering as far as the eye could see. The air was filled with the smell of blooming cherry blossoms and the ground was covered in pink and white. "It's a shame we have to spend such a nice day in a classroom." Sighed Videl, her small group of friends only nodded their heads in agreement. "I say we skip." The blond male beside her suggested. "I can't, I've missed enough school as it is." Gohan sighed again, Videl only shook her head. "You both complain way too much." Erasa laughed at the girl's comment, "You were the first to complain Videl. They are right though. I wish we were off today and could just have some fun!" The blond girl almost squealed at the thought of spending a day at the beach. Then it hit her, "You know what? I say tomorrow we actually go to the beach! Its Saturday after all and it's supposed to be even nicer tomorrow! What do you say guys?" She smiled ear to ear, hoping that her little group would agree. "I'm down with that idea! Besides-"Sharpner placed an arm around Videl's shoulders, "I would never miss the moment to see you girls in your bathing suites!" Gohan closed his eyes, fighting the need to hit the man trying to make a move on his friend. Good thing Videl took that action upon herself, before Sharpner could blink; he was thrown 20 feet away. Gohan couldn't help but to smirk at the confused look on the man in front of him. "Anyways." Videl tried to keep the conversation going, a little hint of irritation still could be heard in her voice. "That sounds nice actually. What do you think Gohan?" She smiled up at him and he thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. I haven't ever really had the chance to spend a day at the beach." Both Videl and Erasa stared at him in disbelief. "Wow, really Gohan? Well then that settles it, we're going!" Erasa clapped her hands together, getting excited about the day they were planning.

The next day came slowly; the usual rule of 'not waking Gohan up early on a weekend' didn't apply today. In fact, he needed to be up earlier than usual, so Goten took it upon himself to wake up his sleeping brother by jumping on his stomach like a trampoline. Gohan didn't take to the idea. "Goten! I'm up!" He rolled off of the bed, landing on the floor to avoid his brother's feet. "Good morning!" Goten smiled his trademark smile, happy to see his tactic did in fact work. "Morning." Gohan groaned, finally standing on his feet. "What time is it?" He blinked a couple of times at the clock before it finally hit him, "I gotta go!" Within seconds, the young Saiyan was dressed in his orange swimming trunks and T-shirt and had a towel wrapped up under his arm. He then took to the air, waving back to his mother and Goten, "I'll see you guys later tonight!" And without another word, he flew to Videl's as fast as he could. A few moments later, he ended up on the Satan girls door step. He took a deep breath, hoping she would be the one to answer as he proceeded to knock at the door. A couple of seconds passed before someone answered the door, thankfully it was Videl. "Hey, you ready?" Videl shook her head, "Almost, I just woke up. I'll hurry though." She muttered with sleep still in her voice. "You can come in and wait though, but I'd use my window. Daddy is in the living room" She then smiled a little bit. "I'll meet you up there." Gohan nodded and did as he was asked, landing 3 stories up. "So are the rest just meeting us there?" Gohan put his towel down and let his eyes wonder around the room. He had known Videl for over a year now and this was the first time he was allowed in her room. "Yea, I told them we would be there around 10. But they'll probably be late; they take hours in the morning to get ready." She laughed a little bit as she removed her pajama shorts. Gohan blushed as his eyes skimmed across the young girl, "Uh, Videl?" He finally removed his eyes from her and averted them towards the ceiling. "Yes?" It then hit her and she blushed darker than her friend, running into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Minutes later, she came out with jean shorts and a black and white bikini top on. "Sorry Gohan, I wasn't thinking. I don't normally have people in my room." Gohan smiled slightly, his blush returning a little. "It's ok. I didn't mind…" That made Videl's blush return, she then shook her head to try and get rid of it. "We should start heading over there." She then raised an eyebrow, looking Gohan up and down. "You know it's going to be hot at the beach, I don't think a shirt would be that comfortable." She noted, remembering one time she had done the same thing, regretting it fully. Gohan shook his head, "I'll be fine Videl, I'm use to hot weather." Videl laughed a little, remembering Gohan to be a little shy. "Ok, but just don't get too hot ok?" Gohan smiled back to her, "Ok, I promise."

Around 10:30, Erasa and Sharpner met up with the duo at the beach. Erasa was sporting a bright yellow bathing suit that showed off her body. Videl looked at her with a little bit of jealousy that her friend was able to stay tan all year round. Sharpner couldn't stop staring at both of his female friends. Sharpner was wearing purple swim trunks and no shirt; He had put on oil earlier that morning so his muscles could glisten under the sun. Erasa, who all but floated over to Gohan, clung onto his arm. "Gohan, why are you wearing a shirt? Aren't you hot?" She smiled up at him as he blushed. "A little I guess." Sharpner laughed as he finally realized what Gohan was wearing. "He must be ashamed of his body, brains probably doesn't even work out." Gohan gave him a weird look and was about to say something, but his actions were cut short as Erasa tried to pull off his shirt. "Come on Gohan, don't be shy!" She giggled as he started to struggle against her hold. Finally after a few minutes of struggling, she succeeded in removing Gohan's shirt. All three teens stared in awe as they looked at the now half bare Gohan who was blushing in embarrassment. "Wow Gohan!" Erasa squealed as she ran her hand down Gohan's chest and across his abs. "You're really fit!" Gohan stepped back a few feet, trying to give himself space from Erasa. Videl glared at her perky friend, "Erasa, you don't need to cling to him like that, you're making him uncomfortable!" As she herself was even blushing slightly at the sight of her friend. She had only seen Gohan dressed in a gi or a school uniform, the most of his body that had ever shown was a part of his chest and his arms. Sharpner crossed his arms over his chest, clearly jealous of the shy fighter. "He's not that cut." He muttered trying to make himself feel better. Gohan put a hand behind his head and laughed a little, not use to the attention he was receiving. "Aw, don't be embarrassed." Erasa sang as she clung onto him again, "I think your body is sexy." She winked up at him. Videl proceeded to stomp over and pinch her friend's cheek, pulling her away from Gohan. "Ow, Videl" She complained in protest. "Leave Gohan alone, he doesn't like the attention." She hissed under her breath and Erasa giggled. "You know you can't help but to stare either. I mean look at him!" She sighed and Videl blushed even deeper. "Ugh, let's just go play volleyball or something." Videl muttered the suggestion. Anything to get her mind off of Gohan.

"Gohan, have you ever played Volleyball?" Videl asked, walking over to him. She struggled to keep her eyes on the young saiyans face as he thought for a moment. "I don't think I have honestly." Erasa smiled in excitement, "Wanna play?" Gohan smiled back at the girls, finally turning a normal color, "Sure, I'll play. What about you Sharpner?" He looked over at the jealous teen who just smirked, "Of course. I'll go easy on you though brains since you've never played before." Gohan nodded and let Erasa lead them to the court. On the way over, Videl pulled Gohan's arm down, trying to get him as close as possible to talk without the other two hearing. "Sorry about that. I didn't think you having your shirt off would be such a big deal." She blushed as he laughed a little. "It's alright. I'm not like my dad or Vegeta; I'm pretty shy when it comes to my body. Most Saiyans don't mind nudity, not that taking my shirt off is qualified as being 'nude.'" They both laughed a little then Videl went quiet, her blush deepening. Gohan stopped walking and looked down at her; "Are you ok, Videl?" he noted her color change and started to become concerned. Videl nodded, "I'm fine, it's just…" She looked a little uncomfortable as her blush got deeper, "Can I… touch?" She almost whispered and Gohan became just as red as her, "Uh…sure." Videl then walked up to him and placed a small hand against his chest. The contact between her hand and his chest made Gohan shiver slightly. Videl let her fingers roam across his abs and chest, a few moments passed before Sharpner and Erasa noted that their friends had stopped. Erasa turned around to see what was happening and quickly yanked on Sharpners arm to get his attention. "Wha-"As Sharpner turned around; Erasa placed a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't say anything. "Just watch!" She whispered happily, loving every minute of this. Gohan looked down at the girl before him, his blush never completely leaving his face. He watched and realized that the more time passed, the more Videl really started to inspect his body. Finally Gohan laughed a little, "uh, Videl?" His voice snapped her out of her trance and she blushed more, stepping away from him. "Oh, sorry." Just then they heard Erasa laugh as she started running up to the two embarrassed teens. "No wonder you stopped me earlier, you could have just told me you wanted to touch him too." Her words rang through Videl's ears and the dark haired girl closed her eyes out of frustration and embarrassment, "Don't be silly, I just couldn't believe that he had muscles like that with how much he studies." Sharpner was growing impatient and tired of Gohan being the center of attention, so he decided to change the subject. "Hey, I thought we were going to play Volleyball!" he then turned and walked the rest of the way towards the court with the other three in tow.


End file.
